disneyheroesbattlemodefandomcom-20200214-history
Update 1.1
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Update 1.1 Welcome to our first global update! This release features awesome new heroes, and super-powered events celebrating the theatrical release of Disney•Pixar’s Incredibles 2. Also included are a number of smaller additions, improvements, and fixes listed in detail below. Going forward, we plan to update the app roughly every 6 weeks. We are working on some bigger features and we hope to have the first of those ready for the 1.2 update. We also plan to have some smaller event and content updates in between app releases. But enough about the future, we hope you enjoy update 1.1. Check out the full details below! Overview *New The Incredibles Super-Charged Event: For a limited time, boost your The Incredibles heroes with extra power, plus other special events! *More new heroes: Kevin Flynn & Quorra from Tron: Legacy *New Friendships and Memory Disks *New attack log for the Creep Surge *Lots of visual polish, bug fixes, and UI improvements! New Heroes Kevin Flynn *“The thing about perfection is that it’s unknowable. It’s impossible, but it’s also right in front of us all the time.” *Kevin Flynn is a back-line support hero! Kevin Flynn’s hero chips can be found in the VIP Crate. Skills * Power Cleanse (Fantastic Damage) **Flynn merges with the game code, cleansing negative status effects from his allies while dealing damage to all enemies. *Weakest Link (Fantastic Damage) **Flynn’s algorithm searches for the weakest character currently in combat. That character is restored health if it is an ally, or dealt damage if it is an enemy. *Data Shield **Flynn augments an ally, granting them a shield for up to 7 seconds. *Admin Privileges **Flynn attains admin access, granting him immunity from disables, and granting his allies reality. Quorra *“Flynn is teaching me about the art of the selfless. About removing oneself from the equation.” *Quorra is a front-line damage hero! Quorra’s hero chips can be found only in the Diamond Crate. Skills *Disc Spin (Fantastic Damage). **Quorra attacks nearby enemies with her light disc and sword, dealing damage with each attack. Quorra attacks 7 times. *Light Cycle (Fantastic Damage) **At the start of combat, Quorra rides her lightbike past enemies dealing damage to each enemy. Quorra is untargetable while riding her lightbike. *Disc Ricochet (Fantastic Damage) **Quorra throws her light disc at the furthest enemy dealing damage. It then bounces, hitting up to two other enemies. *Grid Power **Each hit of “Disc Spin” does bonus damage equal to 10% of her target’s max HP. New Content *New Friendships and Memory Disks **Kevin Flynn and Buzz **Kevin Flynn and Wall•E **Kevin Flynn and Quorra **Quorra and EVE **Quorra and Buzz *Added Medals for unlocking heroes 20 through 25 *Server 1 Only **Team Level cap increased from 75 to 80 **Heroes can now be promoted to Purple +3 rank **Chapter 10: “Park Line” is now available **Check out the new Park and Midway districts of the City **Elite Campaign features: Eve (main hero), Mr. Incredible, Fix-It Felix Jr., Chief Bogo Hero Balance and Combat Changes Sulley & Boo *Green skill “Healing Laughter” **Now heals at the end of City Watch levels **Reduced by 10% **This skill is now more potent in City Watch, but re-balanced it overall Jessie *Green skill “Sonic Yodel” **Now does fantastic damage *Blue skill “Cowgirl Boogie” **Now heals for 45% of damage done (down from 50%) *We’ve made Jessie’s damage types more diverse but also a little easier to KO Violet *Blue skill “Shield Roll” **Damage has been increased by approx. 25% *Violet’s shielding powers are unmatched, but her damage needed an increase Elastigirl *Purple skill “Stretch Goals” **Bonus Skill Power increased by 20% *Elastigirl’s damage needed a little buff here Frozone *Purple skill “Frostbite” **Damage increased by approx. 30% *Frozone’s unique damage-while-frozen needed an increase for more impact in battle Slows and Speed-ups With more slows and speed-ups in the game, we’ve cleaned up how they stack: *Attack and movement speed increases are now all additive *Reductions are all multiplicative *Speed increases are calculated first, then reductions are applied Hero Location Updates New Heroes *Quorra is available only from the Diamond Crate *Kevin Flynn is available only from the VIP Crate Existing Heroes *Jack Sparrow is now in the Elite Campaign *Buzz Lightyear is now only in the Diamond Crate (Servers 2 through 8) *EVE remains in the Diamond Crate for Servers 2 through 8 and is available in the Elite Campaign for Server 1 Improvements & Updates * Surge Attack Log **Now you can see every attack made by every member of your guild in order! **Tap the info button to see the heroes involved in each attack **Use the dropdown menu to switch between Guild Ranks and the new Attack Log **You can now translate system messages sent to your Mailbox by tapping on the revolving arrows icon (just like chat) *Added a daily quest for hiring a Mercenary *Improved sound effects for several heroes *You can now rerun a “spar” if you are defeated *Added more tooling to allow our Customer Support team to respond to issues faster and more accurately *Tapping on crate window while opening crates no longer closes the window **Previously could cause you to miss seeing the items you received *On City Watch results window, you now must tap continue or retry **Previously if you tapped near the edge of the window, it would close and you would lose the option to retry *Team Level Up and Black Market/Mega Mart Found windows now require you to tap to close them **Some players reported not seeing them as they could be closed by accident *Viewing detailed tooltip on Mercenaries now shows the correct hero info *Added more detail when tapping on enemy heroes in Coliseum hero chooser *Team Trials previews now show red dots on badges you need *Support FAQs now use app language settings (instead of device) *The pre-registration reward event, where new players could choose their Day 2 Hero, has ended *Day 2 Heroes will now be awarded randomly Bug Fixes *Fixed numerous small typos in English and other supported languages *Fixed issue with Guild Influence for last week displaying as 0 *Fixed a few uncommon tutorial issues *Fixed a few small issues with chat translation *Fixed issue with skill descriptions sometimes not displaying correctly *Fixed links to game for some push notifications *Fixed an issue where some users switching to Server 1 couldn’t see higher level content *Fixed an issue where some players could only use Wreck-It Ralph and Frozone’s skills Category:Content Updates